


你喜欢乖男孩还是坏男孩？

by IreneSheng



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breath Control, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Self-cest, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, swap wife
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: 哈里和威尔斯博士打了个赌，关于他们的漂亮男孩儿们。他们都觉得自己的男孩才是最好的，而哈里嫌弃巴里太过柔顺，威尔斯博士不屑于萨维塔的桀骜，所以他们约好一个时间交换享用彼此的男孩，决定谁的更好。





	你喜欢乖男孩还是坏男孩？

【不明宇宙 不明时间线】  
*哈里指球二博，威尔斯博士指逆闪博

哈里和威尔斯博士打了个赌，关于他们的漂亮男孩儿们。  
他们都觉得自己的男孩才是最好的，而哈里嫌弃巴里太过柔顺，威尔斯博士不屑于萨维塔的桀骜，所以他们约好一个时间交换享用彼此的男孩，决定谁的更好。  
他们没有提前告知巴里和萨维塔。  
所以巴里和萨维塔都以为只是一次普通的聚会，直到威尔斯博士把巴里的手递给哈里。他迷茫地在两个人之间看来看去，威尔斯博士抚摸着他的脖子安慰他，“只是一个游戏。”哈里把巴里拉进怀里，萨维塔蓦地笑出了声，“你们要交换sub?”巴里慌张地想逃回威尔斯博士身边。威尔斯博士严厉地要巴里跪下，要他今天必须服从哈里。  
哈里顺着巴里后脑翘起的发茬摸到肩胛骨中间，“你的安全词是什么？”  
“……闪电(Flash)。”  
“很好。”哈里把玩了一会儿巴里项圈上的闪电型吊坠，看到巴里的脖子都已经红透之后说，“给我一个绝妙的口活儿吧。”  
巴里犹豫着靠近哈里的裤裆，时不时瞟一眼威尔斯博士，被哈里压着后颈直接贴到了裤子上，他被隔着布料传过来的热度烫了一下，挺翘的鼻尖下意识地在哈里两腿之间胡乱蹭了一会儿才反应过来。他垂着眼睛用洁白的牙齿叼住金属制的拉链，一边把它拉开，一边偷偷抬眼观察哈里的神色。

萨维塔跨坐在威尔斯博士腿上，黑色皮质项圈上挂着的尖端实验室星辰标志恰好落在锁骨那个小窝上。威尔斯博士抱着他的腰，问他安全词。萨维塔掀起眼皮，笑容冰冷又有些妩媚，“安全词?我不需要安全词。”他靠进威尔斯博士怀里，似乎要索吻，却在可以和威尔斯博士呼吸相闻之后立刻退开。  
“我想骑你。”萨维塔扶着威尔斯博士肩膀，慢慢左右摆动自己的腰，把威尔斯博士蹭到勃起。  
“你不像一个sub。”威尔斯博士拍了一下萨维塔不安分的屁股，“还是你在故意讨要惩罚？”  
萨维塔跪起来，膝盖陷进威尔斯博士坐着的皮质沙发里，“你不想我骑你吗？你的小巴里肯定不知道怎么主动，你不想看这张脸主动做淫秽的事吗？”  
威尔斯博士抬起手试图触碰萨维塔脸上的伤疤，却被躲开，并且收到了一个含有威胁意味的瞪视。“好吧，”威尔斯博士饶有兴趣地说，“骑我。”  
萨维塔迅速脱下裤子，拉着威尔斯博士的手凑近自己的后穴，“帮我把哈里早上塞进来的东西取出来。”

哈里知道巴里做过无数次口活儿，威尔斯博士和他吹嘘过巴里做得多么好，但巴里脸上那种处子似的羞怯确实满足了他。他观察着巴里是怎么先亲吻他的阴茎，再吮吸他的龟头，看到巴里的嘴唇因为蹭到渗出的前液变得湿润殷红。哈里握住巴里的后颈，鼓励地用手指搔过他的后脑。巴里吞吐着哈里阴茎的前端，让他操自己柔软的上颚。他一点一点越吞越多，似乎想给哈里一个深喉。  
“你想射在我脸上吗？”巴里跪坐在地上，手扶着哈里的阴茎，眼睛和嘴唇都湿漉漉的。  
哈里刚刚被萨维塔弄得分了神，他应该带巴里去床上而不是和威尔斯博士一起挤在沙发上。萨维塔故意用脚磨蹭他的大腿和膝盖，让他看威尔斯怎么把他早上塞进去的跳蛋取出来。他故意挑了粉色，遥控器还在他外套口袋里。他想着要不要故意作弄萨维塔，却被巴里的问题转移了注意力。  
“如果你要高潮了就告诉我。”巴里吞下了他的阴茎，吃得啧啧有声，顺利给了他一个深喉。巴里的口腔潮湿温暖而紧致，哈里不可抑制地挺动了起来。

“粉的？”威尔斯博士随意把那枚跳蛋放在一旁，扶着萨维塔的腰帮他坐到自己的阴茎上。萨维塔一把他的阴茎吃进去就开始上下律动。威尔斯博士的指间掠过萨维塔身上那些伤疤，它们都非常敏感，只要一被触碰就惹得萨维塔夹紧自己的屁股，把他的阴茎吃得更硬。萨维塔也更加放纵，他不像巴里一样容易害羞，大声叫出自己的感受，“你好厉害。再摸我，再摸摸。”  
哈里压住巴里的肩膀，巴里顺从地张开嘴，放走哈里的阴茎，任由哈里射在他脸上。白色的精液挂在他红艳的嘴角上，巴里伸出小巧红润的舌头，一点一点把嘴上的精液添了个干净。萨维塔突然拽着巴里的衣领把他拉了上来，巴里还没反应过来就被萨维塔摁在沙发上吻住了嘴唇。萨维塔甚至还骑在威尔斯博士身上，柔韧的腰肢拧成一个不思议的角度。他肆意在巴里嘴里进攻，含吮巴里的下唇，用牙齿厮磨了一会儿后才放开巴里。他瞄了哈里一眼，示威一样缓慢煽情地把哈里射在巴里脸上的精液舔了个干净。  
威尔斯博士觉得下腹一紧，也射进了萨维塔的屁股里。  
哈里抓住巴里的手腕，把巴里掼到铺了厚重深灰色长毛地毯的地面上，巴里小声尖叫出来，挺起腰臀方便哈里拽下他的裤子。常年不见阳光的雪白皮肤在细长柔软的毛毯上磨蹭，哈里扩张了两下就埋了进去。巴里的双手被压在头顶，随着哈里的动作一下一下地晃动。威尔斯博士早上没有给他扩张，他觉得又疼又胀，可阴茎却半勃起来在哈里的裤子上蹭来蹭去。他哼哼唧唧，打开的双腿难耐地踢蹬，还哀哀地求哈里温柔一点。  
萨维塔从威尔斯博士身上爬起来，似乎想去到哈里那边，却被威尔斯博士拉住，被强制摁在他的大腿上。萨维塔趴着还想挣扎，被威尔斯博士掴了屁股蛋，白色的浊液顺着臀缝缓缓流出来，滴落到地毯上。威尔斯博士继续打萨维塔的屁股，眼睛却贪婪地盯着巴里划来划去的脚和因为快感蜷起的脚趾。萨维塔挣扎了一会儿就不动了，威尔斯博士感觉到萨维塔勃起的阴茎抵在他大腿上。他温柔地拂过萨维塔红嫩的臀尖，伸手去沙发边的小柜里摸出清凉滋润用的油膏，手法熟练地涂在萨维塔被掌掴到通红的屁股上。  
巴里从哈里的侧颈看过去，顺着威尔斯博士给萨维塔涂药的手往上看，正好和威尔斯博士对上视线。巴里叫床的声音突然变大，哈里顿了一下，不再压着巴里的手腕，而是捏住了巴里的腰跨，更加用力地往里顶。  
威尔斯博士在萨维塔的大腿根上也涂上了油膏，把萨维塔放在沙发上之后插进了萨维塔细嫩的大腿根。威尔斯博士的胯骨时不时撞到萨维塔的屁股上，惹得萨维塔痛呼了几声，他把刚刚随手放到一旁的跳蛋又塞回了萨维塔的屁股里，堵住还没流干净的精液。他的阴茎不停擦过萨维塔的会阴抵住萨维塔的囊袋，萨维塔弓起背，试图爬走却又被威尔斯博士啪啪打了两下屁股。  
哈里射完之后没有从巴里身体里出来，他趴在巴里的身上，手顺着衣衫下摆身进去抚摸巴里结实的小腹和柔软的胸部。他发现威尔斯博士给巴里穿了乳环，就故意用小指勾起那个金属环。巴里小幅度地挣扎说好疼不要，却挺起胸来追逐痛感中隐藏的快感。哈里玩儿够了才从巴里身上爬起来，他射进巴里屁股里的精液跟着他离开的阴茎淌出来，弄脏了华贵的地毯。  
威尔斯博士和萨维塔因为战况太激烈从沙发上翻了下来，威尔斯博士射在萨维塔大腿上，站起身坐回了沙发上。哈里也坐了过去。他们两个人浑身上下只有裤链是拉开的，只要稍加整理就能出席不需要正式着装的会议。巴里和萨维塔躺在地毯上，下半身一塌糊涂，阴茎还都勃起着没有释放。他们都被仔细调教过，没有dom的允许不会射出来。  
“自慰给我们看。”威尔斯博士要求道。  
巴里哭哭啼啼的，却听话地一手撸动自己的阴茎，一手伸到后面抠挖自己的后穴。萨维塔白了哈里一眼，他四肢着地爬到了巴里身边，拍开了巴里正在自慰的手。巴里泪眼朦胧，迷惑地看萨维塔。萨维塔吻住了巴里，舌头进进出出仿佛在操巴里的口腔。他抓起巴里的手放在自己的阴茎上，然后给巴里撸了起来。两个人倒在地毯上，一边放纵地舌吻，一边给对方做手活儿。两双修长的腿交缠在一起，有时都分不清属于谁。哈里拿起挂在一旁的外套，打开了口袋里的遥控器，萨维塔被突如其来的震动吓了一跳，快要高潮哈里却又关闭了跳蛋。萨维塔抬起一只手给哈里比了个中指。巴里先射了出来，叫得像只呦呦哀鸣的鹿崽，弄脏了萨维塔的卫衣。萨维塔射到了巴里腿上，枕着巴里的胳膊，无意识地蹭了两下撒娇。  
哈里和威尔斯博士交换了一个眼神，他们走到各自的sub身边，分开了抱成一团的巴里和萨维塔。  
萨维塔警惕地瞥了哈里一眼，想把巴里捞回怀里，却被哈里抱到一旁。哈里直接把跳蛋调到了最高档，萨维塔试图踹他，却没了力气，蜷在地毯上呻吟。  
巴里双手挂在威尔斯博士脖子上，娇滴滴地叫威尔斯博士Daddy讨要亲吻。威尔斯博士抱着巴里抵到墙上，让巴里的腿缠上他的腰，不由分说地又操了进去。巴里慌忙的夹紧威尔斯博士，嘴上抹了蜜要Daddy温柔一点。威尔斯博士却越操越狠，巴里知道他是憋了一肚子醋，也大声叫了起来。  
哈里没有把跳蛋取出来就操了进去，萨维塔四肢撑在地上都有些晃。他的膝盖在地毯上磨得发红，手臂也没了力气只能让肩膀抵在地上。哈里按着他的后颈，手指伸进萨维塔的项圈里，绕着黑色的皮子打了个圈。萨维塔感到窒息，金色的星星在他眼前晃，他不知道哈里是什么时候发泄完了心里的醋意，等他回过神来他已经枕在哈里的腿上了。他打量了一眼四周，巴里正坐在威尔斯博士怀里，让威尔斯帮他揉腰。哈里带着点儿歉意看着他，萨维塔抬起食指把哈里的脸拨到一边：“下次你们再不和我们商量就玩儿这些，我就带着巴里私奔。”  
巴里大声表示同意，虽然他黏在威尔斯博士怀里看起来一点儿都没有认真。

至于到底是乖男孩儿好还是坏男孩儿好，哈里和威尔斯博士还是坚持自己的sub才是最好的sub。

**Author's Note:**

> 2019情人节快乐！祝大家做人不缺爱，做爱不缺人。


End file.
